


When I Reached For The Stars, My Fingers Brushed Your Skin

by werebird



Series: Night Sky Glow [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slight objectification, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebird/pseuds/werebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don't wanna see it this time, okay?" Louis says, voice all soft and quiet. And Niall knows the 'it' would be his cock. "I want you to be my girl for a bit okay? I'll make it up to you. You don't mind, do you baby?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Reached For The Stars, My Fingers Brushed Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> There's one moment where Louis tries to convince Niall to do something he said no to before. They don't end up doing the thing, but if that might trigger you, be careful.

"Little Nialler," Louis whispers and places gentle kisses along Niall's cheek and jaw. "Wake up, little Nialler." 

Louis runs his hands down his chest and pauses to play with Niall's soft, warm nipples until they're hard and firm, and sore. 

"Ouch," Niall protest. 

"Shh, baby," Louis says soothingly. "I'm sorry, I just need you to wake up."

"Am awake," Niall mumbles. He keeps his eyes closed, doesn't have to open them for orientation. He knows, as long as Louis' voice is near, he's safe. 

"Are you?" Louis asks softly. He moves his hand further down over Niall's stomach. He pauses for a moment, hand over Niall's belly button, before he moves it over to Niall's right side and only then down to his thigh, swerving his cock like he usually does. Like he did just a few hours ago, before Niall fell asleep. 

"Yeah," Niall assures him. He finally opens his eyes, still tired and his gaze is a little unfocused. He pulls Louis' face close and kisses him, long and deep, to show Louis just how awake he is. 

"I want to look at your pussy," Louis says afterwards, when Niall lies back down and closes his eyes again. 

He doesn't answer just opens his legs to show Louis he's allowed do crawl between them.

Niall knows he's still loose after Louis had played with his rim for so long. For hours Louis had pulled the beads out only to feed them to him again one by one. Over and over until Niall didn't bother anymore to even try to hold them in. He's been drifting off into sleep whenever Louis gave him a break, so he was extra relaxed. When Louis couldn't feel any resistance anymore, neither while putting a bead in nor while pulling them out, he was content to put them away quietly. He continued to play with Niall's sloppy hole, but Niall soon fell asleep again, giving in to exhaustion. 

Louis pulls the blanket off of them and resumes his position between Niall knees. Somehow it has become their most commonly used position. Louis isn't usually interested in any position that prevents him from seeing Niall's face and he is never, under any circumstances, interested in a position that won't allow him to see Niall's hole. 

Niall has long accepted that it's the only spot on his body where Louis' sexual fascination and his ultimate sexual arousal find their origins. Niall had asked him once, long ago, why he was so obsessed with his ass, but all Louis had done was shrugged, stayed silent for a moment and then said: 'I just like seeing your body accommodate me. Like how you have sort of remodeled your life to accommodate me. Nobody else has ever done that for me before.' The answer had taken Niall by surprise, the honesty had taken him by surprise, so he had never asked again. When Louis was with him, Niall felt the most confident and comfortable and just in general most at home. He would do anything to accommodate Louis if it would make him feel as good as Niall's feels, having him around. 

Niall relaxes into the pillows. He plans on letting Louis just do his thing for the moment, but Louis gently taps his knee. 

"Lift them for me, baby," he says calmly. "Show me your little pussy."

Niall blushes at his words, but does as he's told. He pulls his knees up against his chest and hold his legs open by gripping his thighs. His sleepy mind is finally catching up with the anticipation of what Louis will do to him, will say to him, and his cock starts to fill.

"Yeah," Louis says. "Just what I thought." He doesn't say anything else, but starts to sink two of his fingers inside. Niall's still loose, but there's hardly enough lube left for a quick insertion and he's glad that Louis seems to notice and takes his time. It doesn't hurt but the drag of Louis' skin against his rim is still intense. 

"Just what you wanted," Louis says. It's true that while Louis prefers Niall all clenched up tight, for Louis to open him slowly, Niall likes it better like this, soft and slack, two bodies coming together and Louis entering him without having to work him open before. Or rather wanting to work him open before.

"Wish you could see your pussy, Niall. You're just letting me in. That tight little hole of yours is finally relaxed."

Niall smiles to himself. He's glad that Louis is in the same mood as him. 

"Taking my fingers so well, baby," Louis says. "Such a hungry cunt. No surprises there. What else would a hungry hole turn into." 

Niall wishes he wasn't lying on his back so he could hide his face somewhere. He's pretty sure he would be blushing even more if his body wasn't preoccupied with making sure his cock is standing firm between his legs. 

Louis suddenly stops pushing his fingers deeper into Niall and instead pulls them out a little too fast for Niall's liking. 

When nothing happens for a few heartbeats, Niall opens his eyes and looks down to find Louis staring at his cock. 

"Please," Niall begs. "Don't stop."

Louis stares for a second longer. And then looks up to meet Niall's eyes. 

"Hey babe," he starts. "I got an idea."

Niall looks at him, waits him out to find all the words.

"You still have those panties right? The pink ones?"

Niall thinks for a moment. He has only one pair of pink panties. And he wouldn't dare to call them panties as they are more like a thong and give Louis easy access to his crotch and most of his ass. It's more of a small pink triangle in the front with one small string going between his legs and two strings going around his hips.

Niall's a bit confused as to why Louis would stop now, since they've just gotten started, to dress Niall up again. He nods nonetheless. 

"I just don't wanna see it this time, okay?" Louis says, voice all soft and quiet. And Niall knows the 'it' would be his cock. "I want you to be my girl for a bit okay? I'll make it up to you. You don't mind, do you baby?"

Niall shakes his head. "I don't mind."

"Let me get your panties baby, where do you keep them? In your drawer? With the others?"

Niall nods.

"Stay in bed, love. I want you to be comfortable. And keep your legs like that.

Louis stands up and Niall clings to his thighs. It's not exactly comfortable, but he manages. He's used to it and has gained a lot of flexibility over those last few months. 

"Such a beautiful collection," Louis tells him as he digs through Niall's lingerie drawer. "Got it."

He crawls back into the bed behind Niall. 

"I'll help you." He slips the fabric over Niall's feet and slides it up and over his knees. "You can let go now," he tells Niall. When he does, Louis' helps him slide the thong all the way up, while Niall pushes his hips in the air. The string between his legs and cheeks feels a little uncomfortable. Louis makes sure his cock and balls are covered by the pink satin of the thong's front. 

"So little fabric, but it still fits." Louis comments. He runs one of his fingers over the outline of Niall's cock. "My beautiful girl," he says. He lets his finger slide further down along the string until he reaches Niall's entrance again. Eyes following his movement. "Can still see your pussy, baby. Can't hide it from me. Hole so big, it can't even be covered by your panties." 

He presses his finger against Niall's loose rim, the pink material still between them. Niall moans, he can't wait to be filled again.

"You're still my good girl baby," Louis whispers. "Having a needy pussy doesn't make you a naughty girl. You don't want to be a naughty girl, do you baby? You want to be my good girl."

Niall nods. He keeps his eyes focused on Louis. 

"I'm gonna give you what you need. But I gotta get you wet first. You know the best way to get a girl wet is to rub her clit a little, right?" Louis says and runs his finger back up. He palms Niall through the satin thong. 

"Fuck," Niall groans, because he can hardly remember the last time Louis touched his cock. 

"You got such a responsive tiny nub," Louis says and rubs the head of Niall's cock with his thumb. "You like that baby, don't you? Such a good girl. If you want to be filled you gotta get yourself wet, baby. So keep on being my good girl. Don't wait too long, love. If I have to wait too long, I might just leave you here. You and your aching pussy. Or I'll plug you up first. Give it to you with what little slick you got left. Make sure you can't finger yourself. I'll tie your hands against the headboard. Gonna watch you for a while. How you'll thrust up into nothing but air. How you will spread you legs even wider. Begging me to play with you. Desperate and hungry and impatient."

Louis' words and his hand on his cock are taking Niall closer and closer to the edge. 

"I've seen you like that," Louis goes on. "I remember how needy you can get, baby. Begging me to take care of you. Calling for your daddy to feed your slutty pussy. You were so pretty, baby. I've never been so hard before. I remember fucking you that day. You were so tight, babe."

Niall winces at that. He's scared Louis will change his mind and prefer him all closed up this time as well. 

"Shh, baby," Louis says. "I know taking a cock for the time wasn't easy for a good girl like you. But look how far you've come. Look at your pussy now, love. Doesn't feel right without a cock buried in it."

Niall sighs, but it turns into a moan as Louis presses his palm firmly over his cock and keeps on rubbing back and forth. 

"You used to be so focused on your clit, love. But it feels better to be filled right, baby? But I promised to take care of you. I'll make you feel good, if you promise to make yourself wet. "

"Yeah," Niall says quickly. "Yeah, I promise."

"Good girl," Louis tells him. "My good girl."

He keeps on rubbing Niall through the fabric, adds pressure and flicks his thumb over the head until Niall is just a second from coming."

"Gonna come," Niall forces out. He's breathless. "Gonna be so wet."

Louis pulls the thong down just a little and takes Niall in his hand. The first time in weeks. Niall comes the moment the warmth of Louis' hands engulfs the sensitive skin, spills hot stripes in Louis' palm.

"Good job, baby," Louis tells him and lets go of Niall just a second later who whines at the loss of contact. Louis covers Niall's cock quickly back up and shuffles back just a little.

"Turn around baby," Louis says. Niall is still a little dazed, he just came a second ago, but he still complies. "Shoulders and knees, babe. You know the drill." 

Niall knows and he does how he's told, presenting his pussy to Louis once more who hooks a finger under the string between Niall cheeks and pulls it aside. He brings his come filled palm up to Niall's ass and rubs it all over his hole.

"So wet baby," Louis praises him. "You did so well." Louis pushes to two fingers into him, coaxing little moans out of Niall as he fingers him again. "I told you, I know how to make a girl wet. How to make my girl wet," he corrects himself. "My little slut." 

"Please," Niall begs. 

"Please what?" Louis asks. 

"More, please," Niall says. 

Louis carefully adds a third finger and Niall is glad he doesn't make him wait. 

"My little girl's pussy is always so hungry. Has been fucked for hours just a minute ago and still wants to be filled. It's a full time job, baby. To keep you satisfied. Should daddy buy you a fucking machine, love? I'll tie you down and have you fucked all night. And when your pussy is slack and open and gaping that's when I'll eat you out. Lick inside as deep as I can. And then have you fucked a bit more. Just once I want to see that cunt satisfied."

Niall shudders over the image. Yes, he likes to be fucked. Likes to be be fucked for hours, but he likes for Louis to do it personally. "Just you," he mumbles, the side of his face pressed against the mattress. "I just want you."

"I know, baby," Louis says. "But daddy can't do it alone. Your pussy is too slutty, babe. Can't fuck you for that long. Won't let someone else fuck you ever. But I don't mind seeing you get stuffed by a dildo. I think you like them even better than my cock. I think you like the fat ones we got even more than daddy's dick. Why is that, babe?"

"I don't," Niall whines. 

Louis pulls all of his three fingers out.

"Don't lie to me baby," Louis says, voice low. "Only naughty girls lie."

"I don't like them better," Niall says again.

Louis pulls the sting of his thong back and lets it snap against Niall's sensitive rim.

"Ouch," Niall cries out, more in surprise than in pain. His cock starts to get hard again. 

"I thought you wanted to be my good girl, babe. You know I hate punishing you."

"I know," Niall says quietly. 

"Then tell me," Louis starts while he's circling his thumb over Niall's hole, soothing the stinging pain. "Tell me why you like that fake cock so much."

"It's so big," Niall admits. And Louis hums in agreement.

"I know, babe." He inserts a finger again only to pull it out a second later. "Gonna add some lube." He reaches over to the nightstand to grab the bottle. "I know you were a good girl and got yourself really wet for me, but I want to stretch you some more. Want you to take my whole hand this time."

"No," Niall blurts. They've almost done it so many times, but he still doesn't think he could take it. 

"No?" Louis asks. He uncaps the bottle and drips a load of cold lube over Niall's loose hole anyway. "Why not, babe?" he asks as he starts fingering Niall again. He doesn't go deep, he never does, only when he fucks Niall himself or with a dildo, but never with his fingers. Instead he tugs at his rim, stretches him over his finger tips and fucks him lazily with the tip of his thumb.

"I'm not ready."

"You're just being shy, babe. I know you're ready. I know your pussy better than you. It's all sloppy and slack. Do you even feel the fingers I got up your cunt? Can you tell if it's three or four?"

Niall tries. He really tries. Wants to prove Louis wrong. But he can't tell. He shakes his head. 

"I just want you to feel full, baby. I just want what's best for you. I always do. I want your pussy to be all stretched and never close up again. I'll put the beads back into you, babe, and when you stand up, they'll just fall right back out. You'd be so ashamed, baby. I could take you anytime I wanted to. Slip three fingers in just like that. It's three fingers, babe. I only got three in your hot and hungry pussy. I just want you to be my little fuckhole again. Just how you like it." 

"Lou," Niall starts. Louis words will never cease to have an immediate effect on him. His cock has started leaking precome and Niall craves to be touched. "Not today, okay?"

Behind him Louis tugs at his rim, stretching it, feeling around until he hums quietly. "Yeah, not today. I know you're scared, baby. But if your pussy keeps begging for a bigger cock, we have to think of something. You can't keep on playing shy. I told you, having a hungry pussy doesn't make you a naughty girl." Niall knows it will take Louis about twenty-four hours until he'll beg to open Niall's tightly clenched virgin hole again. And all this talk will be forgotten. Like so many fantasies they play on, but never follow through.

"I can't have you running around like a bitch in heat all the time," Louis tells him and Niall is ready for his second orgasm. The humiliation sends hot and cold shivers all over his body. "People don't like that, babe. I guess I should be thankful that you're not leaking all the time. With a pussy this sloppy you'd be wetting every place you'd sit on. Wouldn't put a diaper on you just because you can't keep your cunt from soaking you. I'd let them all know just how horny you are all the time. They'd be so jealous of my good girl."

"Lou, please." Niall begs. "Can you rub my clit again?"

"No baby, I already told you. Your clitty is only for making you wet. Your pussy is for making you feel good. We don't touch that clitty anymore after we got you wet. That would make you a naughty girl, baby. A very, very naughty girl."

"Can you please fuck me deeper then," Niall asks. "Please? Find that spot?"

"I offered to give you my hand, love. But you didn't want to. And I understand. It's scary and you're still tired. But I won't give you anything else until you're ready for it. Just my fingers. Just playing with your sloppy pussy lips."

Niall whines at that. He was hoping he'd be allowed to come a second time. 

"Don't be sad, baby. Now, I know your greedy pussy is not your fault, but your greedy clit is. And that is not how good girls behave." 

"I'm sorry," Niall whispers.

"I know," Louis assures him. "Everyone already knows how needy your pussy is, baby. It's just nothing you can hide. But that doesn't mean you have to go around rubbing your crotch over everything for some quick pleasure. Soon I'll get you that cage and then you never have to worry about that clit anymore. It's useless anyway once you learn to come with my hand buried inside you. Then it's just gonna be me and this greedy hole. I can finally fuck it in peace and you can focus on what you really need, baby. For me to spread you open and fill you up. You'll finally be patient if that annoying thing is out of the way. You'll be my cute little Nialler again. Little Nialler with his huge sloppy pussyhole hanging out, waiting for me to stuff it full. I don't know how long I can wait, baby." He starts teasing Niall again, with four fingers up his ass and his thumb tugging at his rim. "The way you beg to be fucked, babe. Showing me your pussy like that. Soaking your panties. It must be so embarrassing for you. You only want to be my good girl, but your hungry pussy is turning you into nothing but a little, desperate fucktoy. Not everyone would put up with that. You're lucky to have your daddy, baby. I'll always be here to take care of your little problem. Don't worry, soon your I'll stretch that cunt so wide, it'll finally be satisfied."

Louis pulls his fingers out for good this time, Niall can just tell and lets go of that string he's been holding with his other hand. It snaps back into his old place but with less force than the last time when Louis meant to punish him for lying.

"Hold yourself open, baby," Louis tells him and Niall reaches behind him to grab his cheeks and pull them apart. 

Louis does nothing for a long time, making Niall shifting nervously even though he tries to keep still. 

"Do you like it?" Louis asks. "Feeling something rubbing against your pussy?"

"I don't know," Niall says honestly. He's sure it's going to annoy him soon enough. 

"I want you to keep it on, babe. It looks so nice. You're pussy's trying to suck it in, I can tell. Can see those pussy lips mouthing at the fabric. It doesn't like being empty, love. We have to get you ready for my hand soon. This is just sad to look at," Louis sighs.

"I'll get you a thong with little pearls on the string and just watch your cunt trying to swallow them. That might even be more fun than trying to fill a hole that simply just can't get enough. You're still not going to sit still even after I gave you my fist, will you?" Niall clenches at that. "Look at that twitching hole, trying to close up again. Pretending to be an innocent tiny pucker. But I've seen your real pussy now. It can't fool me anymore," Louis says. "Now turn around, baby. I want to come all over your little tits."

 

 


End file.
